Dumbledor's Favorite Book
by RodentFace
Summary: In Harry's second year, he gives Dumbledor socks for Christmas.  Dumbledor tells Harry his favorite three books.  The entire point is to be goofy.  But Dumbledor would totally read those books if he were real.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledor sighed. Another Christmas had passed and he still hadn't gotten anything that he wanted. No matter how many times he told his friends what he wanted, they still insisted on giving him the gifts that they did which, however useful they were, he did not actually want.

He heard a knock on the door and he said, "Come in Mr. Potter," he smiled down at Harry who sat across from him. "And to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I just wanted to give you your Christmas present, sir," said the second year looking around the room in awe.

"Why thank you!" Albus opened the package and smiled. Harry had taken his words that he had so casually used seriously. Rather than giving him books or something else one would expect a brilliant mind would wish for, Harry had given him five brand new pairs of socks. One pair had bright yellow and orange zig-zag stripes, one had periwinkle and teal vertical stripes, one was deep purple with green polka-dots, one was divided into four parts: Gryffindor color stripes, Ravenclaw color stripes, Slytherin color stripes, and Hufflepuff color stripes, and the fifth pair of socks was bright maroon with blue swirls. "Thank you Mr. Potter. These are exactly what I would have picked out."

"You said that everyone always buys you books rather than socks and I thought you should get _something _that you wanted for Christmas. Those aren't too bright are they? You'll actually wear them won't you?"

"Of course! I'm afraid to say that I didn't think to give you a present."

Harry looked around the room. He said, "You didn't have to give me a present anyway. So, other than the socks that I gave you, what did you get for Christmas this year?"

"As, usual I received books. I do enjoy reading, but even then friends don't pick out what I'd actually choose myself. I've received several biographies that are interesting, but I never get books written by my favorite author," he sighed.

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Jane Austen. I tear up every time I read Pride and Prejudice. I rather enjoy Sense and Sensibility and Jane Eyre as well," Albus sighed.

"Um, Professor? Jane Eyre wasn't written by Jane Austen."

"I know Harry, but it's still a wonderful classic romance," he sighed. "You can't beat the classics I must say."

"Yes, well, Ron and I are supposed to meet Hagrid for tea, so I'd better get going."

"Have a nice day, Harry," Albus said and Harry left his office leaving him to admire his new socks and ponder his favorite books.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagle was walking down an empty corridor, when she heard what sounded like music. _Not just any music_, Minerva thought suddenly, _but muggle music_! Then, with horror, she realized what it was. All You Need is Love by the Beatles was echoing off the walls and Minerva shuddered. The Beatles reminded her of the sixties which were a decade that she liked to forget. In fact, she had almost managed to completely erase the sixties from her brain, unfortunately there was only particularly annoying reminder who happened to sign her paycheck. Yes, Albus Dumbledor had taken a liking to reminding Minerva every chance he got of that cursed decade. On hearing the Beatles, Minerva was about to turn away and hurry off as fast as her feet would take her, but something stopped her. She heard something that sounded suspiciously like sobbing. _Who would be crying?_ she though puzzled, _All of the students left to go home for the summer a few hours ago. _When she realized where the crying was coming from, Minerva sped down the corridor to the headmaster's office. "Sherbert Lemon!" she said clearly and she barely gave the gargoyle a chance to step aside before dashing up the hidden staircase.

Minerva burst through the door before knocking and asked, "Albus, what's the matter?"

Professor Albus Dumbledor was sitting at his desk, with tears running down his cheeks. He had a muggle boom-box sitting behind his desk which was screaming All You Need is Love. He looked up at her, his face red and blotchy, and showed her the title of the book that he was reading. Minerva had never heard of Pride and Prejudice so she assumed it was a muggle novel. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that the author was Jane Austen. Albus had once tried to convince her that she should read more romances rather than horror or adventure by forcing her to read Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen a few years ago. "It's just so beautiful," Albus managed between sobs.

"I'm sorry, what?" Minerva asked bewildered.

"Pride and Prejudice! It's just so beautiful!" Albus sobbed. "This part is just so very sad!" He set the book down and dried his eyes on a handkerchief that he'd made appear out of thin air.

Minerva, still utterly bewildered, sat down in a chair across from Albus. "Albus," she began, "it's just a book!"

"I know, but love is so beautiful!" Albus looked into her eyes and Minerva couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please turn that horrible music off!" she shouted. Albus looked offended, but he hit pause on the boom-box.

"How can you insult the Beatles like that, Minerva?" he gasped.

"They're from the sixties," she said stiffly. "You know how feel about that horrible decade!"

"Yes, I do," he said fondly. "Peace out," he added mischeiviously.

"I have absolutely nothing against peace!" Minerva snapped. "I wish that there was more of it, but I can't stand tie-dye! Why anyone would wear something so hideous remains a mystery to me!"

"As I recall, you wore plenty of tie-dye robes in the sixties," Albus said slyly wiping a tear from his cheek.

She sighed. "Yes, well, I try my hardest to not remember those years."

"Why would you want to forget something like that?"

"That's not the point!" she snapped. "Why on earth were you crying?"

"I just told you," he said patiently. "Pride and Prejudice is a very beautiful book and I just got to a sad part."

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. "You were crying that hard because of a book?" Albus nodded and Minerva muttered, "This is why I read Steven King."


End file.
